Fragments
by bones-angel
Summary: KakaSaku Fragments of their treasured moments together, with special commentary by other observers of their relationship as well.
1. Ichi

**Fragments**

_Inspired by the 1sentence community from Livejournal, themes taken from Gamma set._

Disclaimer: Characters within the story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended, work solely done for recreational purposes only._  
_

* * *

**01: Ring**

He couldn't help but notice the bite marks around Sakura's third finger on her right hand one day, and felt guilty instantly; Kakashi then decided it was high time he got her a diamond ring.

**02: Hero**

She wanted to be his hero too, just as he had always been to her and the others – with the green chakra coming out of her hands and forcing life to be returned to him as he bled on.

**03: Memory**

He laughed heartily whenever he remembered how his pink-haired wife could still managed to punch him though she was weak from the labor – after he had commented on how ugly the purple and red hue of Hatake Obito's skin was.

**04: Box**

Every Christmas morning whenever Kakashi looked down on the pink hair on his chest and the children running around in the corridors of their family home, he knew Santa Claus didn't need to put his presents in a box or under the Christmas tree.

**05: Run**

Sakura's first thought was to run when she saw Kakashi advancing on her like a predator to a prey; but she stood her ground and was rewarded with a mind-blowing kiss.

**06: Hurricane**

None of the guys had the guts to tell the Copy Nin what a gorgeous wife he had in Sakura – they knew their butts were as safe as a cow in a hurricane.

**07: Wings**

When other people confronted Sakura on why she chose the elusive Copy Nin when she could have had Naruto, she simply replied that Kakashi gave wings to her dreams and hopes when she needed them.

**08: Cold**

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night, listening to the heavy rain pelting against her window and felt pity for other people who had to endure the cold on their own – until Kakashi pulled her closer to him and all thoughts were drained out.

**09: Red**

Kakashi never quite liked red lipstick on women; but seeing Sakura in that little black strapless dress and killer high heels and her gorgeous red lips helped him decide that maybe red was a really nice color.

**10: Drink**

He swore never to touch that drink anymore – the last time he did, he found himself confessing his undying love (with such enthusiasm that Gai was put to shame) to a giggling 22-year-old Sakura.

**11: Midnight**

She never really believed in fairy tales; but when the clock struck midnight, Sakura was half-afraid that her romantic dance with Kakashi would just disappear into her dreams.

**12: Temptation**

Kakashi was always proud to admit that he was a man who was resistant to temptations – until he found himself unable to control the insane urge to kiss Sakura right out of her shoes.

**13: View**

Jiraiya did not have the opportunity to tell Kakashi about the lovely view he had of the latter's pink-haired girlfriend in the hot springs when he felt the younger man give him _One Thousand Years of Pain_ right up his ass.

**14: Music**

Sakura had a habit of matching melodies to their moments together – but she couldn't find any that could portray the passion she felt in Kakashi's kiss.

**15: Silk**

The other men knew Kakashi was a potential hen-pecked husband – from the moment he agreed to Sakura's pleadings to buy her a silk kimono.

**16: Cover**

Onlookers could not help but ask him why he still covered his face even though he had a girlfriend; he never answered – until one day Sakura told them that his face was only for her and they'd better not bother anymore; since then they never asked anymore.

**17: Promise**

He didn't make any more promises to her, not since the day they both said their lifetime vows because he knew that she knew his love was itself a vow.

**18: Dream**

He had never dreamed of seeing the day his two precious jewels – Hatake Obito and Hatake Rin – were born, neither did he dreamed of ever marrying the most wonderful woman in his life – Sakura.

**19: Candle**

To Sakura, Kakashi was like a candle in the wind – he'd sacrifice himself for her sake, and sometimes it made her cry just so he would wipe those tears away.

**20: Talent**

He always had the gift to make her smile or laugh anytime, and she wondered whether she had the same gift to make him smile or laugh anytime, too.

**21: Silence**

Contrary to popular belief, Sakura and Kakashi didn't always talk their time away – sometimes they just like to sit together and enjoy the peaceful quietness.

**22: Journey**

They knew they've come a long way from being just student and teacher to colleagues to comrades to friends and ultimately: to parents of two beautiful children.

**23: Fire**

Nobody else could see or understand the fire burning in Kakashi's eye, no one except Sakura.

**24: Strength**

Sakura sometimes wondered why her super-human strength failed her; and concluded that it was that loving touch Kakashi held her with that made her go terribly limp all over.

**25: Mask**

Kakashi was thrilled right down to his tingling toes when Sakura whispered huskily that he needn't take off his mask during their wedding ceremony, and that he could have it down all the time during their honeymoon.

**26: Ice**

Naruto once said that Kakashi was as cool as ice, but he changed his mind the moment he noticed his former sensei sweating profusely while watching Sakura dancing sexily at the dance floor.

**27: Fall**

She couldn't always depend on him to catch her whenever she stumbled, but he made it very clear with that gentle kiss on her forehead that he couldn't bear to see her fall.

**28: Forgotten**

Genma thought it was going to be hell trying to forget his feelings for Sakura – until he saw the love-light in her eyes when she looked in Kakashi's way, and he decided that some things could be forgotten after all.

**29: Dance**

Sakura was shocked to know that Kakashi was a skillful dancer, and she blushed harder when she felt him pulling her close as they moved gracefully to a slower tune.

**30: Body**

Obito and Rin knew it was time to sprint off to Naruto's place – when they heard their parents exchanging innuendos with references to some weird body parts with each other.

**31: Sacred**

His privacy was even more sacred than ever was before, now that he also had Sakura in bed with him every night they were home from missions.

**32: Farewells**

She would give him the sweetest farewell when he was to go on missions without her – as a promise to make his homecoming all the more exciting.

**33: World**

She needn't have to see the world to know that he was one of a kind – who else could make her want him and need him and love him this much?

**34: Formal**

Sakura was very pleased to see her former sensei in formal attire, and when she told him so, she noticed there was a slight tremor in his voice when he thanked her.

**35: Fever**

Kakashi realized that his body always started going really warm whenever Sakura gave him the slightest touch; he decided whimsically that she was born to give him fever.

**36: Laugh**

Genma laughed out loud when Kakashi took him aside, looked at him with a frantic look in his eye and asked him – what did he think Sakura would like for their first wedding anniversary?

**37: Lies**

Kakashi couldn't understand why she made him sleep on the couch even after he admitted he lied to her about the price of the pearl necklace he gave her – until she told him they needed to save for the baby that was to come.

**38: Forever**

Tsunade knew that though Kakashi and Sakura would never live forever, the story of their love for each other was even more legendary than the Legendary Sannin themselves.

**39: Overwhelmed**

Kakashi was probably so overwhelmed by the happy news that his wife delivered their baby boy safely that he gave Genma a huge bear hug that nearly toppled the older man.

**40: Whisper**

Sakura was more willing to fall asleep after her husband whispered assurance into her ears that he would be by her side the whole time with their baby too.

**41: Wait**

Now that Kakashi and Sakura are an item, Naruto and other team members have to wait longer than usual – thanks to the couple's impatient "needs".

**42: Talk**

Sakura found out that she could talk about everything under the sun with her former sensei, and she loved that about him – because he always knew what she was talking about and respected her opinions.

**43: Search**

Even Gai was so afraid of Kakashi that he insisted on searching for another girl for Lee, just so that Lee would not always end up at the receiving ends of Kakashi's death glares whenever Lee goes near to Sakura.

**44: Hope**

Sakura hoped that they could quickly bring Sasuke back to the village – so that she could finally prove to Kakashi that she loved him and Sasuke would be just a friend.

**45: Eclipse**

Whenever she was sad, Kakashi realized that her smile was like the sun eclipsed – no matter how brief the moment of sadness lasted, he would always strive to win back her smile.

**46: Gravity**

He felt his heart fall right down to his foot as though gravity pulled it harshly down – when he saw the foxy smile Sakura directed at him.

**47: Highway**

It was either her way or the highway, Sakura had told the kids – so they went to their doting dad instead, much to Kakashi's amusement.

**48: Unknown**

The hitch in his breath when he caught her eye was an unknown symptom to him, but not to her.

**49: Lock**

He had half a mind to lock Sakura up in his room so that other men wouldn't have the chance to ogle at her, but he also wanted to show off a little bit sometimes.

**50: Breathe**

Since the day Kakashi found out what type of shampoo Sakura used, he knew he wanted to breathe in the smell for he rest of his life (though he kept this little secret locked inside).

* * *

A/N: This was maddening... I had to do 50 sentences with different themes for each of them... OMG. Anyways, just to thank you all for putting me on alert and I wanted to release those little ideas of KakaSaku fluff in my head somewhere... dedicated to the readers and reviewers of _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_. 

Anyway, I've put this story as in-progress because I am so gonna try out doing other themes as well. It was fun. So, you can put this on alert, but as long as _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_ isn't finish, don't expect fast updates on this.

By the way, let me know which one's your favorite. I liked** #30: Body**.


	2. Ni

**Fragments II**

_Inspired by the 1sentence Livejournal community, Alpha Set_

Disclaimer: Characters within the story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended, work solely done for recreational purposes only.

* * *

**&o1 Comfort**

He had forgotten when he started coming home from missions earlier than anyone expected; all he knew was that he craved for her warm hugs and kisses throughout the missions.

**&o2 Kiss**

She hadn't realized that her cravings had gotten worse in his absence; all she could think of was that fiery kiss he would give her when he returned.

**&o3 Soft**

She giggled in mirth when she saw the way he handled their baby girl with such gentleness that she wouldn't have thought he was a shinobi if she didn't know him.

**&o4 Pain**

Sakura could only shake her head and roll her eyes helplessly when she saw the way Kakashi feigned pain (to get Rin's attention); it never dawned upon her that he had done the same to her before.

**&o5 Potatoes**

It was a funny thing that Sakura was craving mashed potatoes while conceiving Obito – Kakashi was gleeful that he was given permission to test his newfound mashed potatoes recipe on Genma as much as he liked.

**&o6 Rain**

When Kakashi noticed that it was just a slight drizzle outside, he couldn't help being childish and pulled his lovely pink-haired wife out to dance in the rain.

**&o7 Chocolate**

Obito knew something was not right when he found out that the chocolate syrup he bought the other day was missing, and that his parents grinned knowingly at each other when he asked them.

**&o8 Happiness**

Kakashi and Sakura never believed in everlasting joy – until Obito and Rin came into their lives, and suddenly they just wished that they could live forever together.

**&o9 Telephone**

Kakashi usually never called after their dates and Sakura never bothered – until one day when he rang her up to tell her he was moving in with her; needless to say, she wasn't too bothered with that either.

**&1o Ears**

When he asked her what was his best feature (just to see her blush), she caught him by surprise when she said it was his ears – because he'll always listen to her ramblings and rants, regardless of the time.

**&11 Name**

Sakura didn't protest (she was secretly pleased) when Kakashi named their son Obito and their daughter Rin – she found out that they were named after his old teammates.

**&12 Sensual**

When he realized how sensual it was to hear her whispers, he decided that he wouldn't put up with it if she whispered (albeit innocently) in the ears of other men.

**&13 Death**

Kakashi sometimes wondered if that sexy swish of her hips or that mischievous, sexy smile of hers would be the death of him.

**&14 Sex**

When she saw the way he poked the tip of a kunai through the ring of another, she knew that her brilliant idea of leaving Kakashi to explain the birds and the bees to Obito was going down the drain.

**&15 Touch**

Kakashi, who was secretly thrilled whenever Sakura brushed slightly against his arm, had a hard time explaining why he choked to the other jounins.

**&16 Weakness**

Genma knew all along that Kakashi's soft spot for that female former student of his was going to cost him his bachelorhood – and he was right.

**&17 Tears**

Sakura was at a loss on what to do when she realized that she had brought out Kakashi's tears with her nervous admittance of how much she loved him (flaws and all), but was quickly comforted when she felt his naked lips on hers.

**&18 Speed**

Kakashi didn't realize just how fast and hard falling in love with Sakura had become, but he made up for it by giving her the fastest brush on the lips before she realized what he was doing.

**&19 Wind**

Sakura giggled when Ino told her in annoyance that Kakashi hung onto her like a leech, as though he was afraid she would be blown away by the wind if he let go.

**&2o Freedom**

Genma snorted in disbelief when Kakashi told him that he gave Sakura the freedom to choose any guy she wanted – he knew the man well enough to know that he meant the exact opposite.

**&21 Life**

They were an exceptional team: Kakashi's hands promised death to those that dared to endanger his loved ones; Sakura's hands promised life to him for such purpose.

**&22 Jealousy**

Sakura could hardly believe what she had done when she saw a clump of Ino's hair in her hands after she saw Ino flirting shamelessly with Kakashi.

**&23 Hands**

Kakashi knew that she would be his wife and mother of his children when she answered, without batting an eye, that his hands were his sexiest features.

**&24 Taste**

Sakura admitted begrudgingly that her former sensei and colleague certainly had impeccable taste in clothes after all, when she saw him dressed (breathtakingly) in a crisp, white shirt that accentuate his rippling muscles and boot cut black trousers for their first date.

**&25 Devotion**

While most would find it strange, Sakura found it endearing and assuring when she knew that Kakashi still went to the memorial to spend time with Obito although he was now a husband and father – it spoke volumes about his devotion to their family as well.

**&26 Forever**

As they kissed in front of their family and friends, they both came to a realization that forever was such a short period of time after all.

**&27 Blood**

Nobody dared to laugh in his face about the time Kakashi fainted when he saw the blood coming out of Sakura as she was in labor.

**&28 Sickness**

When Obito was first told by his parents that they were going upstairs to make more brothers and sisters for him (and not be disturbed at all), he found out that he could actually still get seasickness on land.

**&29 Melody**

Sakura's incoherent, sleepy mumbling and Obito's baby snores were to him an orchestra.

**&3o Star**

Kakashi laughed smugly to Pakkun when he told him that he needn't wish upon a star to get his wish granted, after all – it took his will, patience and cunning to get that Sakura to be his wife.

**&31 Home**

Suddenly, his apartment wasn't just a place to crash for the night anymore – it was home, and home was anywhere with Sakura waiting in bed for him.

**&32 Confusion**

Sakura found herself in wondering if maybe he had feelings for her when Kakashi blurted to her that she was the most beautiful woman he had come across; she was previously telling him that she sometimes envied the other girls as they were far more beautiful than she.

**&33 Fear**

Kakashi found himself a new fear, and it wasn't the fear of his death or the downfall of Konoha – it was the fear that Sakura might leave him as a dejected old man someday for a younger and inevitably, more pleasing man.

**&34 Lightning/Thunder**

Naruto likened Sakura and Kakashi to the lightning and thunder – Kakashi was lightning because he usually recovered fast from shocks and would attack first; Sakura was thunder because she would recover later from surprises and often yelled as she punched her enemies (or Naruto) to their deaths.

**&35 Bonds**

Hatake Rin was a little apprehensive when she saw her father coming home with nylon strings, and when she asked him what the strings were for, he only told her in an urgent voice that she was to drag Obito to Naruto's house for the whole day and come back when it was dinnertime.

**&36 Market**

When Sakura felt too lazy to get up or disentangle herself from Kakashi, she would call to Obito and Rin to walk to the marketplace and by their groceries – the poor kids dared not question her motives.

**&37 Technology**

Kakashi was grateful that Konoha had limited technology – without the fear of being caught by the house alarm, he could slip unnoticed into Sakura's house and wait for her return from the hospital with a bouquet of daisies.

**&38 Gift**

Tsunade accepted Kakashi and Sakura's excuse for being late to the mission briefing – she knew they would discreetly give her a crate of sake in return for her 'kindness'.

**&39 Smile**

Everyone knew the day Kakashi had proposed to Sakura for her hand in marriage – she was smiling throughout the day, even as she stitched Genma's wounds.

**&4o Innocence**

Kakashi wondered if he really was a depraved old man when he found out that Sakura's innocence (though she was already 21 years of age) was alluring bait as well as a turn-on to him.

**&41 Completion**

Sakura knew that the pieces had fallen into place when Kakashi finally confessed his love for her.

**&42 Clouds**

Kakashi found that having his head in the clouds over what Sakura would do to him when he returned was an exhilarating experience.

**&43 Sky**

When Ino asked just how much Sakura loved Kakashi, she had answered (much to the surprise of a certain silver-haired jounin who was eavesdropping) that the sky was the limit.

**&44 Heaven**

Kakashi knew that someone up there was terribly kind to let Sakura fall in love with him.

**&45 Hell**

Kakashi found himself almost giving up his Icha Icha Paradise because he didn't want to end up in hell whilst Sakura was in heaven when they died.

**&46 Sun**

To him, the sun shone as bright as Sakura's smile.

**&47 Moon**

To her, the moon shone as ethereal as the shine in his eye.

**&48 Waves**

They didn't expect the congratulations for their upcoming wedding to come in such huge waves as this.

**&49 Hair**

Kakashi kept a lock of her pink hair in a small locket and put it carefully in his pocket just before he left for the mission.

**&50 Supernova**

Obito knew that while his parents strove to be as inconspicuous as can be, their love was like a supernova just waiting for a time to explode and shower them all with little, little bits of affection.

* * *

A/N: Well, another maddening moment to write all these. I've just finished drafting out Chapter 19 and Chapter 20 of _Can't Take My Eye Off You_ and I thought I'd celebrate that little victory by writing another set of 50 sentences of KakaSaku. More fluff, as you can see, but I managed to squeeze in some silly humor inside. Romantic? Yes. Idealized? Not really. 

Anyway, my favorites were **#6, 14, 27 and 28. **So, as usual, review and do let me know which is your favorite.

By the way, dedicated to my lovely reviewers and whoever added _Can't Take My Eyes Off You _to their favorites.


	3. San

**Fragments III**

_Inspired by the 1sentence Livejournal community, Epsilon Set_

Disclaimer: Characters within the story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended, work solely done for recreational purposes only.

**`Motion**

Both knew that this was their moment to seize and relish, and neither were aware of the plans that were set into motion to bring them together – courtesy of their comrades and Fifth Hokage.

**`Cool**

She had tried everything to break the barrier of coolness that he had so painstakingly built, and was mightily pleased when one day she heard him shriek in the bathroom – it was good to know that he _appreciated _her dye job.

**`Young**

For someone so jaded, he was incredibly full of ideals, and this irked her very much.

**`Last**

Who knew that such fragile (or so they thought – one can never tell, what with Kakashi's calm and Sakura's hot temper) union could last a lifetime?

**`Wrong**

Genma, Ino, Naruto, Anko, Sasuke and even Lee were flabbergasted when Kakashi and Sakura announced their wedding plans – they had made lavish bets on the couple, and were now on the edge of bankruptcy.

**`Gentle**

Sakura was never a supporter of sit-down-and-I'll-tell-yous, yet, neither was she surprised when Kakashi fainted after her pregnancy announcement.

**`One**

She needn't worry about her husband's after-marriage fidelity, especially because of the way he would look at her with a hungry look in his eyes as he read of new positions off Jiraiya's latest installment.

**`Thousand**

Everyone remembered the day when Kakashi slaughtered a thousand hostile ninjas single-handedly, and everyone knew that though there could be a thousand reasons as to why; they also knew that no man or mission could stop Kakashi from being by Sakura's side in labor.

**`King**

He didn't have much choice but to take off his mask in defeat as Sakura revealed her winning card.

**`Learn**

She was a quick learner, and unfortunately for him, he had to learn of this new fact whilst admitting defeat and swallowing his pride each time she put down a winning hand in poker.

**`Blur**

He was gone like the wind, as soon as he had leaned forward to feign a kissing position just as he sent her home from their date – if he didn't run as fast as he did, he was good as a blot of ink on Sai's scroll.

**`Wait**

Sasuke didn't realize he was being stood up by Sakura, until the next day when he called her up on it, and all he got was "I'm sorry, I simply forgot and went out with Kakashi instead."

**`Change**

Tsunade wasn't quite sure if she knew the new Sakura – laid-back, economical with words and reckless on missions – in fact, she was quite sure she was so drunk that she saw two Kakashis, only one was pink-haired and working as a medic.

**`Command**

Sakura knew she had no qualms being a follower, but somehow, behind closed doors, a command from Kakashi was like a decree from the Sex God himself.

**`Hold**

She merely smiled inwardly as she felt his grip tighten around her waist whenever Sasuke or Lee approach her – she preferred his brand of jealousy, the silent sufferer.

**`Need**

All it took for her to stay was a "Please" from him, and she understood why.

**`Vision**

Something must be wrong with his then-good eye, because all he ever focused on lately was a certain pink-haired medic who sent shy smiles in his direction.

**`Attention**

He thought he was unfazed by the attention he received in public, but being stared at just for being Sakura's latest arm candy is a bit much, in his humble opinion.

**`Soul**

He never thought he'd meet someone who cared enough to put the pieces of his soul back together – until her.

**`Picture**

She knew he kept pictures of his friends, and when she sought the time to sort it out, she found hers was missing – to which Kakashi replied that her face was imprinted in the very foundations of his soul.

**`Fool**

Many thought of him as a fool when they found out he was with _her, _for even Sasuke couldn't stand her, then no one else could – he, on the other hand, was more than happy to prove them wrong.

**`Mad**

She really could not see the point in him being possessive of their teenage daughter – to the point of deceiving the unwitting girl into spending Valentine's Day with him.

**`Child**

The pleasure-induced arching of her back, the soft, guttural moan and that raspy breath shook him off of all notions the remaining child in her.

**`Now**

Each time he started patronizing her like a teacher would to a student, she'd give him a sensual kiss that'll shake his Major into attention.

**`Shadow**

He felt a mixture of shame and pride whenever he saw her – she was coming into her own, instead of staying in the shadows.

**`Goodbye**

They never muttered a proper goodbye – each farewell was noted with a hanging promise waiting to be fulfilled, for both were _deathly_ afraid of goodbyes.

**`Hide**

There was a time when she sought sanctuary in his home – a time when she was so ashamed of the fact that she couldn't relieve the pandemic situation in Suna.

**`Fortune**

After all the loved ones lost in battles, you would think the gods would at least let Hatake Kakashi have a peaceful dinner date with the lovely young lady by the name of Hatake Sakura – slip of the mind, mind you – _Haruno_ Sakura instead of being interrupted by those bumbling idiots who thought it righteous to chaperon them.

**`Safe**

If ever he had the need to hide important papers somewhere, Hatake Kakashi knew that he only need shove them down Sakura's cleavage, and give a mighty kiss to shut her up and sleep in peace the entire night, though it would be rather difficult, seeing as his mind will entirely be on Sakura afterwards.

**`Ghost**

Just when he thought he could romance his wife into love-making, his two children came bounding into the room and ended up sleeping with them so they didn't have to think about the ghost in their closet – the gods clearly had no pity on Hatake Kakashi (was it a punishment for marrying Sakura?).

**`Book**

Sakura merely giggled and waved it off nonchalantly when Kakashi started raving about their daughter and her steamy romance novels, and proceeded to tell him calmly, without batting an eye, that steamy romance novels were exactly what Jiraiya wrote for Kakashi – and that sent him into a higher state of panic.

**`Eye**

He failed to see how the "an eye for an eye" principle applied to this: Her stealing his smutty novels was NOT equivalent to his teasing about her cleavage – and she even threatened to burn them!

**`Never**

It was the first and last time, and never again shall he bring the matter of his (successful) past tryst with his wife to prove his virility – not with the threat of a year-long chastity for him hanging in the air.

**`Sing**

She would never sing out loud, but merely hum a soft, cheerful tune as she worked, whilst his shower singing now included the opera genre.

**`Sudden**

The realization hit them both so suddenly and so drastically that neither could speak another word around each other when the time came for them to acknowledge their romantic feelings – they both knew that actions speak louder than words.

**`Stop**

Neither wanted to stop as they fumbled around with buttons and zippers and moving around in a cramped space and being hindered by broomsticks and mops and pails and whatnots – not until the Fifth Hokage herself opened the broom closet to tell them to get a room.

**`Time**

It wasn't enough that she came home to him, slept next to him, cooked for him and trained with him, oh no… he also must have his special time with her for his medical exams – which took an hour longer, due to her regular preliminary prostate exams.

**`Wash**

He never thought he'd settle down with kids and a wife, just like a civilian, and there were so much more he had never expected would happen to him, yet none can compare to the horrors of washing undergarments for his wife _and teenage daughter_.

**`Torn**

Imagine her frustration when she found the coupon page where all the discounts to pampering services was torn out – only to see it peeking out of Kakashi's pocket as he went to chaperon their daughter's outing with friends.

**`History**

Hardly any spouse of the Hokage in the history of the Fire Village were worth mentioning, but the Rokudaime's wife was a helluva apprentice of the Godaime's.

**`Power**

He never was one to want power so much, yet he felt the thrill of being ultimately powerless thanks to his handcuffs, as he watched Sakura crouch like a tiger eying its prey (HIMMMM!!!!) whilst he lay in wait for her next move.

**`Bother**

He liked it when she didn't bother with make-ups and hair-dos and dress-ups – she was already incredible enough that he didn't need her to look the part as well, that she might look out of his league.

**`God**

As mentioned earlier, Kakashi knew there was a sadistic god somewhere up there who just loved torturing him into tiny itty bitty bits, even at this moment that Sakura is wearing a sexy medic uniform that rode up her legs whenever she leaned over the desk and he had to keep his hands to himself because this was his ex-student's, for Kami's sake.

**`Wall**

Tsunade made a mental note that she had better make renovation plans to thicken the walls of the Hokage's office – now that she knew Kakashi and Sakura were busy making it their playground.

**`Naked**

Tsunade was used to it, Kakashi couldn't care less, and Sakura knew that Tsunade would keep her silence – so none of them said another word when finally Tsunade couldn't take it anymore standing outside of her own goddamn office waiting for them to finish and just barged in and sat in her seat.

**`Drive**

She timed the donation drive well enough to make sure Kakashi wasn't around so she could use some of her sex appeal to attract healthy male blood donors, especially from the shinobi.

**`Harm**

It was a silent promise that he pledged to all of the men in Konoha, that should they lay finger on her dainty pink head, they were better off six feet under.

**`Precious**

No one can deny just how obvious it was - how precious Sakura was to Kakashi, how his face lit up just by seeing her name, and how fiercely he protected her honor (or so he claimed, others thought it was pure, unadulterated jealousy).

**`Hunger**

It scared her when she saw the hunger in his eyes as made a move to kiss her, but she surrendered to him easily, to be lost in that hunger.

**`Believe**

Love can be a powerful thing, and some said love gave you wings to fly – though I'm sure love is so powerful that it could make even Kakashi believe that perhaps, perhaps he would get his well-deserved happy ending after all.

* * *

A/N: I had to take it slowly for this one. I actually had the third chapter ready, but thanks to my hard disk crash, it's all gone. So I redid the entire thing, used a different set, and here you are. I hope that it's still of a similar flow and vein of the past chapters.

I liked **Thousand, Cool and Attention. **Go Sakura! Kunoichi POWER! Oh! and **Stop** as well. XDDDDDDDDDDD

By the way, this is dedicated as a token of gratitude to those who still showed faith in my writing, and put me on alert, and whoever thought that my stories were worthy enough to be read. Thank you.


End file.
